


木兰辞

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: 娘攻；《窦天宝传奇》x《相声演义》crossover





	1. Chapter 1

小警察每天巡逻都会经过天桥这条街，戴着圆圆的黑眼镜，镜片跟酒缸底似的厚，每天跟着一个胖巡警后头迷迷瞪瞪地走，也不知这一天三四圈下来究竟能看清什么了。二娘们日日在街边撂地演出，倒是看清了不少。二娘们是打唐山来的，相声说得好，和万小泉一块搭着，天天也能引来不少人。这小警察当然也来过几次，有时穿着制服有时穿着长衫，站在人群里抻着脖子眯着眼睛，不知听清了多少就直愣愣地跟着鼓掌跟着乐，呆呆的倒是把专逗别人的二娘们给逗乐了。二娘们也就留意上了这小警察，看那小警察每日巡查时因着看不清而颠倒的脚步，偶尔摘下眼镜擦脸时露出的清秀面孔，天热时顺着发际留下的汗水，左右都是些旁人注意不到的小处，映在二娘们眼里就是顶可爱的样子。

万小泉看二娘们春心萌动的样子，莫名想起自己早些年失散的竹马，就撺掇着二娘们主动点。“这世道乱着呢，有今天没明天的。看你这劲头也是个当娘们儿的，没人跟你，那小警察多好啊，保准伺候你舒服。”“讨厌！你……”俩人远远看着小警察又晃晃悠悠过去，万小泉赶紧杵了二娘们几下，努努嘴，“去！快去啊！”二娘们揉了揉袖子，跺跺脚，追着小警察就进了茶馆。

茶馆里人不多，小警察一个人占了一桌，帽子配枪都扔在桌上，正哆哆嗦嗦地试图把凉茶都倒进杯子里去。二娘们一看又乐了，过去抢了茶壶给小警察倒上茶，“军爷，您看这儿人多，咱凑个桌行吗？”小警察左右瞧瞧，明显是没看清什么，脸倒是红了个彻底，“您，您一个大闺女，跟我一男的坐一块儿不好吧……”说着就要起身。却被二娘们一把按住，“军爷您这声还不小，您也是眼神儿不济了，我是男的啊，”二娘们悄悄攥紧自己的大褂，往前凑到小警察眼前，“您瞧瞧，您还去听过我说相声呢。”小警察连脖子一块都红了，扒着凳子往后仰，气也不敢喘，音量也放小了点，“您不用叫军爷，叫瞎子就成，他们都这么叫我。”“那不成，我跟他们叫的一样，你还能分出我了吗？”“您，您身上挺香的……”“啊？”二娘们一惊，他虽然娘气一点，也惯不爱涂脂粉的，可日日出门演出，香胰子总要抹上点，怕不是这小瞎子不喜欢了。

正想解释，就看小瞎子使劲掐了一把自己，“不是不是我想说，您演出身上使得挺好的……”二娘们翘着兰花指给小警察倒茶，“我啊，下了台就这样了，你不嫌我？”“我，我爱看您。”二娘们看这小瞎子紧张地躲在厚厚的镜片后头直眨眼，故意伸手逗他，“还爱看我呐？您分得清我是哪个吗？”小警察也看不清，呆愣愣地点头，灌了好几杯凉茶，半晌才嘟嘟囔囔憋出一句“您身上香”。二娘们抿着嘴笑他，俩人你推推我我杵杵你，这就算牵上线了。

熟识后的日子仿佛过得快了不少，小瞎子日日都来听二娘们演出，二娘们天天看着小瞎子在街上巡逻，一得了空两人就挤挤挨挨地去茶馆聊天喝茶，不知不觉两个月下来两人不知一块逛了多少铺子灌了多少茶水。一来二去，不光街上演出的，小警察的同事们也大都知道小瞎子谈了个娘们似的男人。不过也没什么人惊讶，这世道，自己有命活就不错了，谁还管别人日子怎么过。

“我可傍上军爷了，他们那群人敢背后说什么，我就叫你给他们都抓起来。”二娘们趴在桌子上倚着自己的小布包朝小瞎子挤挤眼睛。小瞎子正在一边收拾床铺，低着头露出一段白生生的脖颈，听到这话那块白一下子红了，胡乱拍了几下床叫二娘们不要瞎讲。“哪句不要瞎讲？你是我爷们那句？还是你抓人那句？”二娘们扯着小瞎子的袖子，“你别老捣腾你那床了，一会儿我给你弄，咱俩说会儿话。”小瞎子一转头，正撞上贴过来瞧他的二娘们，嘴唇蹭过二娘们的下巴，吓得小瞎子一屁股坐在床上，眼镜也不知被撞飞到哪去了。二娘们也吓了一跳，小瞎子那眼镜磕得人鼻子生疼，疼得他眼泪都激出来了，捂着鼻梁哼哼唧唧就往小瞎子怀里坐。小瞎子眯着眼睛，下意识就把人扶到怀里，贴着二娘们的脸瞧哪伤着了。

这回倒是二娘们先不好意思了，推着人离远点，又翘着兰花指去够甩在一边的眼镜。纤细的线条就这么明明白白地展现在小瞎子眼前。“瞧什么呢你？能看清吗？”二娘们给小瞎子架好眼镜，顺手捏了一把小瞎子红透了的脸。“过来瞧瞧，我给你带了一套新衣裳。”二娘们打开自己的小花布包，拎出一件缎面的长褂来，“快来换上我看看。”小瞎子磕磕绊绊地走过来，凑在布料前头瞅了半晌，“你买这个干什么，我平时那么多制服，买这新的怪浪费的。”二娘们全当是耳旁风，拿着衣服往人身上比划，“这我熬了几宿做的呢，你穿不穿？”“我穿了又瞧不见……”“我爷们穿新衣裳当然是给我瞧，你还想给谁瞧？”小瞎子看着贴过来二娘们，热意又一点点爬上来，眼前人的棱角怎么看都是个男人，可眼睛里又透出媚气十足的勾人来。他们已经是爱人了不是吗，小瞎子犹犹豫豫地就想把人抱住，可手只划过眼前人的腰线。原来二娘们又转身去收拾桌子，只把新褂子扔给他，“快点换上给我瞧瞧！”小瞎子手忙脚乱地接过衣裳，缎面滑手，小瞎子不知想了什么摸个不停，半天才把衣裳穿服帖。

二娘们瞧着新衣裳还弄皱了也不生气，蹲下给人一点点弄平整。小瞎子就看着二娘们模模糊糊的身影给自己忙活，二娘们身上淡淡的香味慢慢飘进小瞎子的感知，刻进他的心里。小瞎子一把攥住二娘们的手腕把人扶起来，可两人视线交汇，小瞎子又红了脸。“你吓我一跳，怎么了你？”二娘们瞧着小瞎子脸红，自己也跟着笑，“觉着衣裳好看，你刚还吼我？”小瞎子盯着二娘们温温柔柔的眼神，僵硬地点了点头，“是好看的，顶好看的。”二娘们闻言笑得更开，刚想说话就被小瞎子捧住了脸。

四目相对，小瞎子眼底的感情仿佛攒成实质似的，透过厚厚的镜片也没有半分折损，完完整整地映入二娘们眼里。被这眼神瞧着，二娘们也渐渐红了脸，他伸手摘下小瞎子的眼镜，又去捂他的眼睛。小瞎子毕竟是警察，哪有让他得逞的道理，几下就把二娘们抱在怀里。两人离得近，彼此的呼吸都交缠在一起，二娘们不由得紧张地闭上眼呼吸，可刚闭上眼，唇上就落下一个柔软的碰触。他睁开眼，入目是小瞎子通红的脸和眨个不停的双眼。二娘们掐了一下箍住自己的手臂，把人更紧地搂进自己怀里，低头深深地吻了下去。


	2. Chapter 2

二娘们是叫腰间的温度热醒的，他和小警察这些天日日睡在一块，都是二十多岁的大男人，夜里稍微凉爽点也架不住这么挤着。小警察这会睡得正熟，一身紧实的肌肉放松下来，整个人软软地贴着二娘们的后背，胳膊却还箍在他腰上，生怕醒来人跑了似的。

二娘们在禁锢中艰难地翻了个身，两人的距离似乎更近了些。没了厚重的眼镜，小瞎子的容貌明明白白地展现出来，月光的映衬下更显出几分温柔。小瞎子从来不是锋利的长相，柔柔软软的，不知怎么竟去当了军爷。二娘们的手指抚过对面人的脸侧，下手捏了几下软嘟嘟的耳垂，心下想着这人又瘦了，明日多弄点什么给他补补身子，昏昏沉沉又睡了过去。

一串敲门声惊醒了熟睡中的二人，小警察模模糊糊感觉到床里面的人正往外挪，似乎要去开门。干净的皂香气先一步唤醒了嗅觉，顾不上外头的来客，小瞎子抓过身上的人狠狠亲了几口。“得了你，大白天还来劲了，晚上干什么去了！”大早上这么蹭着，两人早就冒出了些火气，二娘们使劲推了几下人没推开，只得乖乖被抱着。可外面门敲得震天响，二娘们赶紧挣脱开，埋怨似地嗔怪了几句。

“弟妹在家呐！我兄弟在不，跟他商量点事儿！”二娘们刚把门拉开条缝，杨队长的声音急吼吼地挤进来。“杨哥来啦，怎么了这是，今个没值班吗？”二娘们把人让进屋，抱歉地笑笑，“这早上也没个热茶，您多担待。”杨队长倒是没介意，脸上还是乐呵呵的，“我来找我瞎子兄弟，还没起吗？”

这边小警察眯缝着眼睛好不容易把自己拾掇好，几个月没自己做这事耽误了不少功夫，队长都喝了两杯水，他这才晃晃悠悠从里屋转出来。“兄弟起了？咱俩商量点事……”杨队长脸上笑容放大，看着倒十分喜庆。二娘们见人出来也迎过去，趁着两人说话，不动声色地把小警察领口系歪的扣子扶正。杨队长看在眼里，这兄弟找了个贴心的家里人也让他心觉宽慰。

兄弟二人在说话，二娘们也不好杵在旁边听，转身进了后厨，等端着早饭出来，杨队长已经不见了人影，倒是小警察一脸犹豫，一副不好开口的样子。

二娘们一见这样子就知道了，沉下声音有些不快，“你又去替班？这都几次了？”“我之前不是，打光棍……”“那你现在不都有家了吗！”小警察被这个“家”字说得脸热，二娘们自己说完也红了脸，“去吧去吧！饿着算了，没人管你。”小警察也只顾嘿嘿地笑，抱着人到腿上又亲了几口，“明天回来咱俩好，行不？”“去你的吧！”二娘们脸更红了，低着头要埋进小警察怀里似的，抓着他腿上的软肉一拧，又掐起了嗓子，“快走吧你！我还得演出去呢！”

虽说分开时候放了狠话，可又不能真放着小警察饿一晚上。二娘们一天演出都有些心不在焉的，正想拉着万小泉说说，可瞧着他眼下的黑青，也觉出些不对劲来。“没事，真没事，就昨晚上没睡好，你别问了……”搭档含含糊糊的样子更让二娘们起疑，可又问不出什么话，这一天三四场活就在你来我往的试探中草草结束。

二娘们跟自己斗争了一天也没狠下心来，晚间还是照旧挎着小花布包去给自家男人送饭。刚进警察局院子，这一声声的“弟妹来了！”“嫂子来啦！”就没停过，更有好事者还冲着屋里大喊“瞎子！你娘们来看你了！”二娘们只当听不见，端端正正往屋里走。不曾想里头突然大跨步走出来一个人，瞧着正是协军的衣裳，只是这张脸……

二娘们一时走神，没提防叫人撞了一下，那人伸手一扶，二娘们倒是连着眼角的疤把人看得清清楚楚。二娘们整个人被钉在地上，回头盯着人离去的背影。“你瞧什么呢？”小瞎子好不容易摸过来找到人，“那可是协军长官，咱们可惹不起。”小瞎子接过布包把人往屋里带，嘴里还念叨着，说就知道二娘们不能让他饿着，老远就闻着饭香了。二娘们不自主笑起来，说话间还带着嗔怪，指头点点小警察的额头，“就该饿你一晚上。”小警察的眼神难得灵光，抓住眼前晃来晃去的手指亲了好几下，才把人放开去收拾桌子。

二娘们围着一堆文件忙活，着急给爱人收拾一块干净地方吃饭，一张人像画从层层文件中飘出来，二娘们捡起来一看，竟然画的是万小泉的脸。联想到刚出门的身影，他仿佛听见自己心脏狂跳的声音，握紧手中的画，嗓子都是颤的，“瞎子，这画什么来头？”“画？”小警察不知道二娘们问这个干什么，不过也算不得机密，还是老老实实回答了，“这不刚出去那协军长官，要找这个人，说是他窃取协军重大机密。嗐，要我说，春宵一度的事，能拿着什么机密啊……”

“咔嚓”，万小泉的画像在二娘们手中裂成两半，上头的笔触也模糊起来。顶着小警察疑惑的眼神，二娘们无所谓地笑笑，“这纸太脆，先吃饭吧，一会我给你重画一张。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要在乎人长得一样看不出来这种bug（。  
> 可能二娘们就是生气万小泉比他现有xsh吧……
> 
> 一篇设定宏大的好文在我手里沦为大纲文，凑合看吧


End file.
